Unfaithful
by Plain J
Summary: 100 years after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Jasper have been doing the nasty for two years. What happens when it becomes more than just sex? Based on the song Unfaithful by Rihanna.


Summary: 100 yrs. after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Jasper have been doing the nasty for two years. What happens when it becomes more than just sex? Based on the song_ Unfaithful_ by Rihanna.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

BPOV

Life isn't all that bad, really. I have a loving husband that I know won't let anything bad happen to me, a beautiful daughter that I know Jacob will love until the end of time, and a wonderful family that gives nothing but love and support.

Something is still missing though.

Fire.

Passion.

Excitement.

Sex with Edward is…..I guess boring, is the right word; always the same missionary position, only at night, and in our bed.

In, out

In, out

_Sigh, "Bella"_

In, out

In, out

_Grunt, growl_

In, out

In, out

Done

Where had the fire gone? The passion! The excitement! I've been asking myself this for two years now.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

The four of us are hanging out at various spots in the house; Jasper is in his study reading, Alice is in her room changing clothes again, Edward is at his piano, and I am pretending to listen to him.

Carlisle and Esme followed the example of Rose and Emmett and took a vacation of sorts for a few weeks. I believe that they picked up on the tension in the house and just decided to take off for a while not to be caught in the crosshairs. I'm honestly surprised that things have gone on this long. No one seems willing to bring up the subject up though.

Alice slowly walked in the music room, with a look of gloom on her face. Edward stumbled along a few notes before continuing on. He must have heard something in her mind, he never stumbles on his music. He could play it without his eyes or ears.

"I'm going shopping." Alice announced, not really meeting anyone with her venom filled eyes. "Don't worry Bella, I won't ask you to come." She quickly let her eyes meet mine. Her gaze, filled with hatred and malice, met mine for a split second before it dropped back to the floor. "I've already seen the outcome." She ground out.

Yup, that was hatred. I know what I'm doing today then; or rather who I'm doing.

Edward abruptly stopped and stood from the piano, scraping the bench across the floor while balling his hands into fists. "I'll come with you Alice. I need some new jeans." Before Edward followed her out the door, he spared one last glance at me. That one little look was filled with so much pain and sorrow that I almost fell to my knees. I almost admitted to everything. I almost felt bad for what I was going to do today; almost.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... A murderer_

Not even a single second after they were gone did Jasper have me pinned against the new French doors that Esme just had installed, with his lips leaving a hot trail down my throat. I could hear the wood splintering beneath the pressure of our bodies. While weaving my hands through his luscious blonde locks and nibbling on his ear, I managed to rasp out, "Don't break the new doors."

Jasper grabbed my ass, my legs instinctively going around his waist. He quickly had me laid out on the piano; my throbbing core pulled to the edge with my feet resting on the cover for the keys, his body pressed against mine. A moan escaped my throat as he ripped the shirt off my body, followed by my shredded pants. Japers mouth was immediately on my collar bone as he pressed his jean-clad cock against my center, a rumbling coming through from his chest. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to mine.

_Finally! This felt like home… Wait…. What? Think later, kiss now. _

Our mouths danced together; licking, rubbing, nibbling, and sucking. I couldn't take it any longer; I needed to feel his skin. The tattered shards left from his shirt fell to the floor while he bit the center of my bra, letting loose my breasts. I gasped into his mouth at the contact of our chests. Reaching between us, I ripped open his belt, and the zipper to his jeans, pushing them down. Before his pants could touch the floor, he slid all the way in, making both of us moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Jasper." He ran his arm under my shoulder and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling my lips to his, as he began to slowly thrust in deeply. His other hand was on my hip, pulling and pushing me with the rhythm he was building.

Jasper moved his lips along my jaw to my ear. "Oh, God, my Bella." He moaned, picking up the pace of his thrusts, rolling his hips when he was all the way in me.

"Jasper! Oh, harder! Fuck me harder!"

With a peck on the lips, he pulled out of me, causing me to whimper at the loss. He smirked, pulling me by the hips placing my knees on the piano bench, bent over the piano. "If we can't break the doors, we can't break the piano." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He wasted no time in slamming his hard cock back into me. I growled at the pleasure of being so filled. "Fuck yes baby! Just like that. Fuck me hard!"

With one hand on my hip to steady me, Jasper grabbed another handful of hair, pulling me up against his chest. I moaned out at the new angle his glorious cock was reaching within my depths. Nibbling and sucking up and down my throat, he moved the hand on my hip to my little bundle of nerves, giving me that last little push I needed. My body vibrated from the force of my orgasm. As I was riding it out, Jasper reached his peak, projecting bliss, ecstasy, love, and lust. This sent me into another mind-blowing orgasm, almost making me miss the words spilling from Jaspers mouth; almost.

"My Bella," He chanted while kissing up and down my back. "Oh, God, how much I love you. My Bella"

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date a kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell because we both know  
Where I'm about to go and we know it very well_

I know he felt the shock rolling off of me because I felt him stiffen up behind me, and not in a delicious way. He backed away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and looking down; a nervous tick of his. I sat back on the bench and just looked at him. "You love me?"

Jasper kneeled in front of me in all of his naked glory. "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you, darlin'. I had everything planned out to tell you, but I just got so excited that I could call you mine, that I... I… I… I got intoxicated by you." I threw him some confusion, so he took a breath and started again. "I gave Alice divorce papers this morning. I want to be with you. I love you." I got hit with a wave of love, adoration, and happiness so hard, it made me want to cry.

"What about Edward?" I asked. I could see the light drift out of his eyes as he dropped my hand and stood to leave.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Jasper!" I call out while reaching for his hand. He looked at me, trying to keep in place the hardened mask of nothing, but I saw past that; I could see the rejection, hurt, and still, a sliver of hope. The same look I have seen on Edwards face for the past two years. Decision made, I throw myself into Jaspers arms. "I love you too baby! I need to tell Edward and ends things with him. We can't do this anymore. I can't stand pretending that I don't love you." Jaspers lips crashed to mine as he projected his love and devotion onto me.

I pushed Jasper's back onto the floor and impaled myself onto his hardening cock, pulling a growl from within his chest. I quickly set a fast pace. Jasper sent me a large wave of love and ecstasy, leaning up on his arms to capture a nipple in his mouth. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I hissed while leaning backwards, wrapping my legs around his waist. We rocked back and forth a few times when Jasper sank his teeth into the skin above my left breast. That was what I needed to explode into another mind-blowing orgasm that left me panting for unneeded breath. He pulled me in for a deep kiss before pulling back to look into my eyes, breathing just as hard as I was.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life_

As we were dressing, I heard footfalls headed our way. We went to the door to meet Rosalie and Emmett. Rose was the first to let loose her anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two! Why? You killed them; this is your fault entirely!" Emmett stood by off to the side with a broken look on his face.

I was beyond confused. Good thing Jasper was quicker with the response. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Before she could reply, I smelled the sickly sweet scent. To the east, I could see the fuming purple clouds. We all knew what this meant. "Are you sure it was them?" I asked to the two in general.

Emmett came forward and dropped a few things in my hand, saying nothing. Edwards ring and cuff crest, and Alice's wedding rings and choker crest piece.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

_I don't wanna be... A murderer_


End file.
